Heroes of Olympus: Flames of Revolution
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: The gods have been betrayed by Annabeth/Ouranos. With the remaining Olympians' strength and New York to its knees, the only one can save them is Percy Jackson, ex-Horseman of the Apocalypse
1. Where to Begin

**This was a project I scrapped. Now, I'm bringing it here.**

**Heroes of Olympus: Flames of Revolution**

**I wrote this because I'm to lazy to continue The Fifth Horseman**

**Chapter 1: Where to Begin**

* * *

Percy POV

My life sucks. Let me give you a run-down of what happened:

-We killed Hyperion and Lycaon at an old fort in Paris. Gian sacrificed his life to give me enough time to kill the Titan of Light.

-My adopted siblings, the Four Horsemen faded away as their secret was they were old and dying. My tomahawk and bow were broken. I burned the late son of Ares' shroud for his self sacrifice and courage.

-Annabeth betrayed us after we found out she was possessed by Ouranos. Now, the Titans rule New York, the Mist was broken and I was left for dead. Thankfully, Thanatos brought Zoe back to life (before he got captured himself) and I was brought back to health. She trained me to become an Assassin (like the ones in pop culture)

Right now, I was looking for Zoe, she suddenly disappeared without a trace. She was the new love of my life. I found a note which said:

_Percy,_

_I don't have much time. I have to meet with the others. Use Shark Vision on one of the walls in your bedroom, you'll find some special stuff there._

_With love,_

_Zoe Nightshade_

I used Shark Vision and found the wall behind my bed glowing gold. I opened a secret panel and the door opened, revealing a set of robes **(AC4 Duncan Walpole Robes), **no big deal but what shocked me the most were two things:

Innocence and Hatred, my old hidden blades.

I put on the robes and put on the two bracers and set out for New York/The City of New Kronos as one of the rogue demigods put it.

* * *

I arrived after half an hour and blended into a crowd with Shark Vision active. I found a gold line with an astral vision of Zoe following it. I suspected that she went that way so I followed it. I found a mortal being harassed by an empousa. I pulled away from the crowd and landed a hidden blade to the creature's neck. I scrambled with the man and we hid from the guards since the empousa let out a loud scream as I killed it.

"Thank you, sir." he said.

"No problem. I'm Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson? An friend of yours is looking for you on this location."

He pointed at a map showing the location of Camp Half Blood.

"I see. Thank you."

After a few run-ins with more guards and smuggling myself into several transports, I made it to the hill. I was shocked to see Camp Half Blood in ruins, most likely from the sudden Titan attack. As I looked around, I saw two familiar people.

"Jason? Grover?"

"PERCY!"

We had a group hug before we broke away and talked.

"We thought you were dead, Perce." Grover said.

"Not yet, G-man."

"Come with us, Percy."

I followed them to a secret door under the rubble of the Big House. After going down like three flights of stairs, we arrived at some kind of barracks loaded with demigods, hunters, nature spirits and a few minor gods talking. I saw a certain ex-hunter among them.

"ZOE!"

"PERCY!"

I spun her around as we kissed which caused Grover's mouth to drop.

"C'mon lovebirds." someone said. It was Artemis. "We've got a meeting."

"R...Right, Lady Artemis."

I followed her to a war room with Apollo, Hestia, Athena, Hephaestus and Hera.

"I assume you're pissed at Annabeth, Lady Athena?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. The other gods have been forced to carry Atlas' burden. You are our secret weapon, Perseus, whatever training Zoe gave you will help us free New York."

"I'm ready to help."

"Percy, come with me. I have something to show you." Hephaestus said.

He took me to a small armory. I saw Leo, Calypso, Nyssa and Jake there. They opened a secret vault and to my shock, the hidden item was my old Horseman Outfit except with more armor **(AC4 Edward Kenway Pirate Captain outfit)**. Near it was a red click pen similar to Riptide (which I forgot I had).

"We gave it our own designs, Perce." Leo said.

"Check out the pen. It's War's final gift to you." Hephaestus said.

Hesitating, I took the red pen and clicked it. It sprung into a thinner, lighter and faster version of War's sword. Engraved to it was the name _Bloodocean._

Without hesitating, I put on the new robes and sheathed Riptide and Bloodocean in separate pockets.

"Now that that's done. Go to Athena. She's got a job for you."


	2. Gaining a Foothold

**Chapter 2: Gaining a Foothold**

* * *

I met with Athena in the War Room.

"You called for me, Lady Athena?"

"Yes. Let me explain to you the situation. We need to gain ground fast otherwise we're going to lose. Now, the demigods under Ouranos' control are the ones that used to work for Kronos. There is a tower in each zone in which we cannot use our powers but the Titans can."

"I'm guessing you want me to destroy the nearest tower."

"Yes. But it's not that simple. Before you destroy a tower, you have to kill the demigod connected to that tower's defense. The captain tied to the nearest tower is someone who used to be a camper."

"Who is it?"

"Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Great. What should I do to get rid of her?"

"Head to this location and wait for her. Don't attract way too much attention."

"Got it. Thanks."

* * *

I waited for Drew near some kind of place where they hang people while I blended into a crowd. She showed up with a pair of empousa as guards. To my shock, another empousa who happens to be Kelli shows up with a certain daughter of Aphrodite cuffed.

"Piper." I muttered.

"How could you, Drew?! Why did you side with Ouranos?! You let Mitchell die!"

"Silence, wench!" she said, punching Piper in anger.

I couldn't let this go one much longer so I threw Riptide at Drew, severing her right arm. Drawing Bloodocean, I went to action, killing the two empousa and kicking Kelli off the podium while I freed Piper.

"Stick to the shadows and hide, Piper! Go!"

With that, she ran for an alley and she hid into the shadows. With Piper safe, I ran towards Drew, who was trying to escape by jumpstarting a pick up truck. I ran up to her and pulled her out of the car and stabbed her in the chest with Bloodocean.

"P...P...Perseus Jackson. I thought Annabeth killed you. I wanted fame. I wanted everyhting! Ouranos offered me everything in exchange for my service! And now..."

Drew succumbs to her wounds and dies as the tower tattoo on her arm disappears.

"Rest in Peace." I muttered.

A group of demigods and monsters and a cyclops chased me. With one option left, I took Riptide and ran for the alley.

'With Drew dead, the tower should be open for demoliton.'

After the guards stopped, I snuck out and blended into a crowd. I saw the tower. It was heavily guarded with random monsters and demigods. I snuck in through the window and stole some Greek Fire bombs. I went out and climbed the tower and set the bombs in place. I lit a small rope like a candlewick by making sparks with my hidden blades. When a fire slowly started to approach the bombs, I leaped of the tower and sunk Riptide and Bloodocean into a manticore to break my fall. The moment the demigods caught me, the tower exploded.

"Alright!"

While the demigods were distracted, I killed one with Riptide and ran.

* * *

Afterwards...

I brought Piper to the hideout and took my hood off. She was surprised to see me alive and well. I returned to Athena.

"The liberation has begun, Perseus." Athena said. "Go to the others. They have jobs for you."

Before I left, she gave me a pair of flintlock pistols. One was labeled "Mercy 2" and the other one was labeled "Redemption II". I assumed this was Strife's final gift.

I approached Jason and Artemis.

"Hey, Percy. We've got a situation." Jason said.

"He's right. Thalia has been taken and Annabeth plans to torture her in front of a crowd as propaganda. We beg you, save her!"

I apporached Hephaestus and Leo.

"Hello, Perseus. We have something we need you to do." Hephaestus said. Leo began to speak.

"Annabeth has hold of Daedalus' laptop. We could use whatever's inside to beat them back. Mind if you grab it?"

I approached Apollo.

"Hey, Percy. A shipment of Greek Fire is headed for one of the resistance hideouts. I have reason to believe that they're going to use it to blow everything up. Before that happens, hijack the transport containing the explosives and bring it here. Rachel is in that hideout, just to let you know."

"Is that a joke, Apollo?"

"Oh, right! She's here! Sorry for the false alarm."

I approached Piper.

"Hey, Percy. I've got a problem. I overhead my dad being used to film propaganda used against us. Save him, please."

Finally, I approached Hera.

"Hello, Percy. Our sources tell us that a resistance force led by Nico di Angelo, Reyna and Hylla Ramirez-Arellano is being overwhelmed by Titan forces. You must save them.

With these quests in my mind, I went out to do them.

* * *

**Which mission should Percy do first?**

**Red Lightning (Jason and Artemis' quest, Save Thalia from torture.)**

**His Final Will (Hephaestus and Leo's quest, Retrieve Daedalus' laptop.)**

**Green Fireworks (Apollo's quest, Steal Greek Fire from Titan forces.)**

**And Action! (Piper's quest, Free Tristan McLean.)**

**Meeting Old Friends (Hera's quest, Save Nico, Reyna, Hylla and their force.)**


	3. Meeting Old Friends

**Chapter 3: Meeting Old Friends**

**Stupid Internet stopped while I was saving!**

* * *

I found a trace of where Nico, Reyna and Hylla have been via Shark Vision. Following the trail. I went to an old hotel. There, I saw said three with a bunch of mortals.

"Guys!"

"Percy!"

I hugged them one by one. I decided to start a conversation.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were told to go find intel." Nico said.

"Where's Thanatos? Is he still locked up?"

"Nope." Hylla said. "A lot has changed ever since we thought Annabeth...I mean, Ouranos supposedly killed you."

"That's good to hear."

"We found the place where they're keeping some of your Greek friends. It's nearby." Reyna said.

"You know them?"

"Yep." Nico butted in. "Travis, Connor, Katie, Miranda and Lacy."

"Lacy's there? I thought Drew betrayed her to Ouranos."

"Yeah. But we're short on manpower and weapons." Reyna said.

"I see. Get to the hideout. I'll get them out."

With that, they nodded. When Nico and Reyna left, Hylla whispered something to me.

"You know, I saw those to getting all googly eyed with each other." she said before she and the other mortals followed.

* * *

Saving what Hylla whispered to me for later, I went to the compound where Travis, Connor, Katie, Miranda and Lacy were. When I got inside by hiding in a crate, I was shocked to see a noose. To my shock, I saw Katie being dragged there. I instantly realized they were going to hang her. Travis was forced to watch. They probably found out he was secretly dating with the daughter of Demeter. I got myself an idea and fused my two new guns to make one powerful flintlock pistol.

"Wanna see your girlfriend die in front of you, son of Hermes?" one of the rogue demigods said.

"You kill her, I'll kill you all!" Travis shouted.

As they wrapped the noose around her, I got out of the crate and shot the rope. In a flash, I drew Riptide and Bloodocean and began killing the guards. I got Katie to her feet and I gave her and Travis a crossbow each from the dead guards.

"Let's get them out!"

With that, I kicked down the door and killed most of the guards. The last one lunged at me but I blocked his spear with Bloodocean and I held Riptide backhanded, spun and stabbed the guard from behind. While Travis watched the door, I got Connor, Lacy and Miranda out. We ran out and got a pickup truck and drove away. Thankfully, no one was suspicious of us.

* * *

Back at the hideout...

"Nice work, Percy. You got them out of their situation, sort of." Hera said.

"If they got attacked again, they would've died."

"Here. Put these to good use."

She gave me a small bag of Greek Fire grenades and another one loaded with Smoke Bombs. Satisfied, I went out and did another quest.

* * *

**What next?**

**Red Lightning (Save Thalia)**

**His Final Will (Retrieve Daedalus' laptop)**

**Green Fireworks (Steal Greek Fire from enemy forces)**

**And Action! (Save Piper's father, Tristan McLean)**

**Sorry for the shortness.**


End file.
